There are many personalized documents generated. For example, Christmas letters often contain family photos. Disney World takes digital pictures of customers on rides and offers to sell them to the customer. Other applications abound. However, there is presently no easy way to generate customized documents today. This is especially problematical if one wants to send a letter or postcard with a photo one took with a caption. For example, custom picture postcards come to mind where one may want to combine a photo one took himself or a purchased picture with a written note and send it to an individual. The problem is compounded when one wants to send similar notes, individually addressed but almost identical, to a number of people. An example might include sending a set of picture postcards to friends and family. A preferred embodiment of the present invention describes a method of producing such cards or documents.